Domestic New Year's Eve 2014
by ShayaSar
Summary: Jack and Ianto are having fun before midnight. Oh and their kids are there as well - thankfully asleep. JackxIanto and family. Set 31. December 2014.


It was already past 11 pm, when Ianto brought Jack another coffee. The young man smiled when he passed the sofa in the main area and saw Katie and Josh both cuddled up under the blanket together.

Katie was lying on her back, spreading her limbs in all directions, while Josh had rolled himself into a ball, one hand tightly clutching the blanket. He had already managed to pull it half way off his sister.

Ianto put the mugs on the table and gently tugged on the blanket to get Josh to release his hold, but the small boy only snuffled and pulled the fabric further around himself, exposing his sister now completely. Chuckling, Ianto gave up the fight and reached for the second blanket still neatly folded up on the backrest. He spread it over his small girl, making sure she was tucked in and not in danger of losing the blanket to her brother again.

However, Katie wasn't pleased of being tucked in, as she struggled against the blanket with her limbs, kicking her legs and consequently pushing the blanket down again. Ianto chuckled fondly and stroked gently over her dishevelled hair, bending down to press a soft kiss to each of his kids foreheads.

When he straightened up again, he found Jack standing in the doorway to his office, leaning against the doorframe. His partner sported a genuine smile and radiated his love for his family from every fibre of his being. Ianto didn't think his feelings for Jack could get any stronger, but he was proven wrong every day.

Picking up the mugs again, he strolled over to Jack and greeted his lover with a kiss.

"Do we really want to wake them up?" Jack sipped his coffee and looked at his children.

"If we don't, we'll never hear the end of it." Ianto stepped closer to Jack, smiling when the older man's arm snaked around him. "We've promised them."

"But they will be so hyper, we never get them back to sleep again," Jack sighed, shifting his position a bit, when he felt Ianto turn and lean back against him. He smiled when the young man pulled Jack's free hand around himself again, coming to rest on his stomach, covered by Ianto's own hand.

"Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to play Hide&Seek with them earlier. It's only natural for them to fall asleep after running through the Hub for two hours way after their usual bedtime." Ianto enjoyed these moments of closeness. He never saw himself as the weak one or as someone who needed protection, but it was nice to let go sometimes and just lean back into Jack's arms, feel the strong heartbeat and just know that he was loved and save.

"Oh, I remember us playing Hide&Seek. We tended to collapse of exhaustion as well, if I recall correctly."

Ianto didn't have to look at his lover to know that a naughty grin had found its way to Jack's face. "Yes, but for different reasons. And I would prefer not to mention our version of Hide&Seek when the kids are close by, or you can explain the rules to them. Not that you would abide by them anyway."

"Cheeky brat!" Jack used his hand on Ianto's stomach to tickle the young man and had him squirming in no time.

"No Jack, stop! I will spill the coffee." Desperately clutching his mug and trying not to dip it, Ianto struggled against Jack's hold on him, giving a relieved sigh, when his partner stopped his onslaught.

"Nah, we can't have that. You will need the caffeine to stay awake when the troubles are refusing to go back to sleep later on."

"Don't think, you're getting out of this mister." Ianto took the mug from Jack's hand and placed it on Miguel's desk along with his. When he turned back, he found the older man had already invaded his space, Jack's arms sneaking around his waist.

"But I have all that paperwork. My chief archivist will be very cross with me, if I haven't finished that by tomorrow." The whiny tone of Jack's voice was almost convincing if not for his tongue licking along Ianto's jaw.

"Your chief archivist will be cross with you either way, because you should have finished that paperwork long before Christmas and if you use it as an excuse to leave me alone with two hyperactive toddlers you will truly regret it." Ianto gasped when Jack's tongue found that spot behind his ear and clever teeth were now gently nipping at his earlobe.

"Why didn't we leave the kids with Gwen, Rhys and Emma?" Jack continued his ministrations, now sucking at the warm flesh at Ianto's neck, while his hands found their way under the young man's shirt.

"Because they are with Gwen's parents for New Year's Eve." Hissing the last word out, when Jack tweaked his left nipple, Ianto felt his knees going soft and all he could do was hold on to Jack's shoulders with both hands. He just prayed that their children wouldn't wake up now and see their daddy's other hand disappearing into their Tad's trousers, squeezing the firm muscle of his ass.

"What about Liz?" Jack had licked his way to the hollow of Ianto's throat and dipped his tongue in before sucking the flesh into his mouth.

"She…. Oh god Jack!" Ianto groaned, when Jack's hand slipped out from under his shirt and was now massaging his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans. Taking a deep breath, he managed to collect his thoughts enough to respond properly. "She is spending the day with Arwen and the family. And before you ask, Andres and his family are on holiday and Miguel, Janne and Zora have manned the Hub on Christmas so it's their day off." Satisfied he had quelled any other questions concerning that subject, Ianto allowed himself to moan, when Jack pulled the zipper of his jeans down and slipped a hand inside.

Jack seemed to have lost track of his thoughts as well, as his hands were now busy undressing his partner and pushing him backwards into his office. Angling with his foot for the door, he swung it shut, ignoring Ianto's weak protests.

"Jack, we can't. The kids are right next door and could wake up any second."

"Then we have to be quick. I need you Ianto. For the last time this year, I need you now." Jack dropped to his knees, pulling Ianto's trousers down in the process. He didn't waste any time and just swallowed his lover whole, eliciting a strangled yelp from his partner that quickly dissolved into a moan, when he expertly started to suck him off.

Ianto threw his head back and frantically searched for something to hold on to, finally settling for burying one hand in Jack's hair and steadying himself with the other on his lover's shoulder. Jack knew exactly what to do and how to bring him quickly to orgasm. Biting his lip to keep himself from screaming, Ianto soon felt his balls tighten and then his orgasm hit him. Jack kept sucking, milking him dry of his essence before he released his now softened cock with a pop and stood up again, pulling Ianto into a passionate kiss.

When Ianto had calmed down enough to know his name again, he smiled dopily at Jack. "Now, what about you?"

Instead of an answer, Jack lifted Ianto up and set him down on his desk. The young man got the hint instantly and shoved everything out of the way, for once not caring for the mess he made. Freeing Ianto from his trousers, Jack took a moment to admire his lover spread out and ready for him on the desk. They hadn't done it in the Hub like this for years. Seemed they were losing their touch. Jack grinned and fumbled the lube from his pocket and pushed his jeans down.

"This won't last long," he apologized and squeezed some of the liquid on his fingers, already pressing the first into Ianto's welcoming opening.

"Fuck!" Ianto hissed and his hips bucked up. "It's almost midnight, make it fast and hard." Spreading his legs further, he made a point in showing Jack that he was ready. He appreciated the careful stretching, but right now, he just wanted to be fucked, while another part of him screamed how wrong this was. They shouldn't do this with their kids so close by. At home they at least had the option to lock their door. And it had no window.

Jack, feeling Ianto's need and barely controlling his own, pulled his fingers out. Aligning his cock to his lover's entrance, he pushed in in one swift stroke. No, this wouldn't take long at all. Picking up the pace, Jack slammed into his receptive partner, changing his angle just the necessary bit so he would nail Ianto's prostate with each stroke.

Snaking one of his long legs around Jack's waist, Ianto pulled his lover even closer, forcing his cock deeper. He placed his other leg on Jack's shoulder, opening himself even wider. The force of Jack's thrusts threatened to push him over the desk, so he grabbed on to the edge of it to hold himself in place. The guttural moans escaping his throat only spurred Jack on. He felt himself getting hard again, Jack's hand around his cock playing a big part in that.

Knowing that he was close, Jack started to fist Ianto's cock roughly. He knew that the other man had just experienced a powerful orgasm, but he was determined to bring his lover with him again before the year was over. Pouncing into Ianto rapidly now, he felt the telltale signs of Ianto's approaching climax. The young man's internal muscles tensed and were giving his cock even more friction. Just a few thrusts more and Jack was biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming out his orgasm. Riding out the waves of pleasure, he slammed his sensitive cock into the young man, each time hitting his prostate with precision.

Ianto didn't think, he could come a second time, but being with Jack should have taught him better. The old man knew exactly what buttons to push and shortly after Jack had shot his essence into him, he was writhing through his second orgasm, welcoming Jack with open arms, when his lover collapsed onto him.

"Now that was a way to end a year," Ianto chuckled when he had caught his breath again.

"Maybe we should greet the new year the same way," Jack murmured into Ianto's chest, not making any attempt at standing up.

"Later."

"Promise?"

"Yes. But now we have to get up and get clean." Ianto glanced at his watch and cursed. "Come on Jack we only have five minutes. The twins will never forgive us if we wake them too late. And they will ask questions as for why we didn't wake them on time. Do you want to explain them what Daddy and Tad were up to?" Pushing Jack from his body, Ianto reached for the tissue box that was still on Jack's desk and had for some reason magically survived their love making.

"Spoilsport," Jack groaned, but he got up and quickly cleaned himself before he pulled his trousers back up.

Ianto slid from the table, doing a fast job of cleaning and dressing himself, while Jack tried to clear up the mess they had made. Together they managed to put Jack's desk back to the state it was in before and skidded to a halt in front of the twins with a minute to spare.

The toddlers were still fast asleep. Katie had turned to her side and had thrown one arm possessively over her brother, both blankets in a heap on the floor by now.

Both men smiled at each other before bending down and gently nudging their kids awake. Jack pulled Katie up in his arms, the stubby arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, while Ianto squatted down in front of the sofa and ruffled through Josh's hair.

"Hey baby, time to wake up and say hello to the New Year," Ianto said in a low voice and smiled when Josh just snuffled and shuffled closer to his father. "Josh, it's midnight." That seemed to do the trick as the boy pried his eyes open and blinked at his father.

"'ire'orks?"

"Yes, kiddo. The fireworks are starting any second now. Happy New Year, baby!"

Ianto stood up and pulled Josh into his arms, hugging him close to his chest. "Are you up for going outside and having a peek?" Smiling, when the toddler nodded dopily, still not fully awake, Ianto looked at Jack who grinned at him. Katie was already a bit more alert than her brother and watched her Tad with her big blue eyes. "Happy New Year to you too, sweetie."

Jack closed the gap between them and pulled Ianto into a loving kiss with his free hand. "Happy New Year, Yanyo." He chuckled when Ianto huffed at him and pressed a kiss to Josh's head. "Happy New Year, squirt."

"Okay, who wants to go outside and watch the fireworks?" Ianto asked unnecessarily, smiling when his kids shook off the rest of sleep and started clapping their hands excitedly. Putting Josh back down on the floor, Ianto grabbed for the boy's jacket and quickly dressed him complete with mittens, scarf and a woollen cap. When he saw that Jack had done the same with Katie, he shrugged his own jacket on and threw the great coat at Jack, before picking Josh up again and heading for the invisible lift.

When the lift slowly ascended, the kids squealed in delight. Usually the lift was forbidden territory and they were only allowed on it when on their father's arms.

The cold winter breeze blew into the underground base when the stone at the top shifted and made way for the lift. Jack and Ianto waited for a moment before they stepped from the platform as it came to a halt and looked around carefully. It wouldn't do if someone saw them appearing seemingly out of thin air. But the people were all engrossed in the fireworks that cast bright lights in every colour over the city.

Josh and Katie stared open mouthed at the sky and for once stayed completely silent, taking in the raining lights. It was only when some jerk threw a firecracker close to them that both kids yelp in fear when it exploded. Jack and Ianto immediately pulled them closer to their chests, rubbing soothingly over small backs, while talking reassuringly to the toddlers.

So it didn't take long before curiosity and fascination won over and the kids stared up at the sky again, now squealing in delight each time a particular big explosion scattered lights all over the sky.

Ianto smiled at his kids' enthusiasm and admired the different patterns that were illuminating the night sky. The bright lights signalled another year had ended and new one was just about to start. They left 365 days full of usual Torchwood excitement behind. Luckily no major catastrophe had marked this year and Ianto hoped the same for the next.

Josh and Katie would be starting school in a few days and a part of Ianto was sad to see them grow up so fast, but another part was thankful that he could witness them growing up. Thankful that he was still around. When he glanced over at Jack, he found his lover looking at him and he knew Jack was thinking the same.


End file.
